The fibers currently on the market are obtained mainly from cereals and are applied both to the field of dietetics and that of human food.
The effects which fiber has on the diet are well known in the field of nutrition. Equally well recognized is the lack of fiber in modern diets due to changes in traditional dietary customs. Also well known is the influence which fiber has on the capture of fats in the intestines. Furthermore, the relationship between lipaemia and the ingesta of fat is generally accepted nowadays, as is its relationship to cardiovascular morbidity and mortality whilst within this ingesta, the cholesterol content and the type of fat in the diet are clear risk factors.